Danny Pony Fenton and his other half Danny Ghost Phantom
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: Danny was just a normal little pony with no cutie mark. Until his parents made a ghost portal. This little change will change their town forever. Good or Bad? Read to find out! This is also on deviantart.
1. life changer

Danny was just a normal little pony with no cutie mark. When his parents doing what they wanted made a ghost portal and when they started it up. They thought it would work because their cutie marks where ghosts and weird looking guns. But to their surprise it didn't.

Little old Danny felt sad it didn't work and told his friends, Sam and Tucker that he might just get his cutie mark by helping his parents. Of course they came to see if he would get his; He was the only one in their group that didn't have his cutie mark. When they got there they ran to the bottom floor of the house. Sam said, "Danny! are you sure you want to do this? What if you get it and it lamer then ours? You might get more picked on at school!"

"Aw! come on what can be more lame them a Ipod and a butterfly with a 'X' over it?...NO offence!" Danny said.

"Yeah...no offence...rriiiiight!" said Tucker.  
"Why don't you go look inside? See if anything is wrong there, first!...And use the boots so you don't hurt yourself, Danny." Sam said. Danny threw he's head around, making his white mane shake and fly every where. "What do you mean no! You said you want you mark then let's see if you will get it this way! come on! what's gona' be the harm?" he asked. Sam found later on she'd regret those words. Danny trotted to the black boots near a cabnet and put them on. He started walking to the portal. He was careful, looking at the floor. He saw nothing wrong.

"Can I come out now?" Danny asked. "There's nothing in here!" "  
Yeah, fine!...Come back and look at the controls!" cried Sam from the entrance of the portal. He started troting back outside the portal when he wacked into the right side of the portal. Their was a loud buzzing nose came out of the portal as the panels that made the portal charged up with a eary green glow.

"DANNY! RUN!" screamed Sam and Tucker as they saw the portal charge up. Danny on the other hand froze in fear. Their was a flash in front of his eyes he saw his life flash before his eyes. 'NO I'm dead! I'm to young to die!' Dany thought...'Wait that was only half! what's going on!' Danny thought. Their was a other flash and what he saw made him more confuse. It...it was him but he was different he was black and white with green eyes and had a weird cutie mark that was a 'D' with a 'P' in side it.'what's going on!'Danny thought.

"DANNY! DANNY! WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! THIS IS ALL MY FALT WHY DID I SAY IT WAS GOING TO BE OK!" sceamed/bawled Sam.

"S-Sa.-Sam?...A! W...What Ha-Happened?" asked Danny, dazed.

"YOU'R ALIVE THANKS THE PRINCESSES!...you where in the portal when it turned on all the sunden! you screamed the whole time you were in there!''Sam explained, fussing.

"A...Why do I feel like I'm going through the floor?" Danny asked. "Because, dude, you are!" cried Tuck.

"Don't stand their help me!" Danny shouted, paniced.

"Danny-boy! what's all the yelling about!? Me and ya' mom is coming down!" Mr. Fenton shouted down to them as Sam and Tucker helped Danny get out of the floor. The parents came down just as Sam and Tucker finsh helping Danny out of the floor."Oh, Jack, look! The portal is working! It did work! Danny we're going out for dinner to night to cellabrate!" cheered Maddie. As the two galloped up stairs to the living room.

"This'll be so much fun!" Cried Danny before he started to fall in the floor again. As the two started to get Danny out they saw he had his cutie mark; it was a green skined ghost with red eyes and a evil grin

To be continued...

* * *

thanks InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 for fixing the stuff I couldn't spell! and It's the people in Danny phantom as ponies. NO ponies from my little poney! But it's kind of like it but not about freindship it gos off of the episodes and their be in random order. NO DannyXSam. Sorry if that soundd mean.


	2. scary school

Danny was geting ready for school when green flames that smelled like smoke came out of his front hooves, burning his home work.  
"That just wasted five hours of hard work!" Danny fumed. He went down the stairs, and started to trot out the door.

"Danny! Wait! Don't you want breakfast?" said his mother, Maddie.

"No! Just give it to Jazz!" he shouted as he went fully out the flapped his useless wings while walk to Sam's house before they went to Tucker's hose. The group started to go to school. When they got there, they where shocked at what the saw. Dash, a jock, was running after a hooveball and he flicked it with his muzzle back to Kwan, his best friend who didn't mine the fillies at the bottom of the school class... Unlike Dash. Dash fell in the bushs in front of the forest the the school is near. They called it Ghostly Frost because every week there is a fire that starts, but it doesn't hurt the forest, even though it hurts the animals that live there.

"Dash look you finally got your cutie mark!...It's a hooveball! You're gonna be a hooveball player!" Said Kwan. Their 'popular' Group cheered for their leader, Dash. Dash trotted to Danny's group. "Aw! Look who elsw got a cutie mark this week! Fenbird! Aw ya' want to fly away don't ya'? To bad ya' don't know how!" taunted Dash, as his group started to laugh.

"He's gonna be a ghost hunter just like his loser parents! Lame!" mocked Paulina

"Go and get lost in the ghostly forest Dash...And you're group too!" screamed Tucker. Dash snorted, and walked to Danny.

"I'll teach you loser who's the boss!" he snorted through his teeth. He lunged at Danny and start riping at Danny's right wing. They heared a rip as his wing got partly ripped off his back! Danny eyes went wide and his pupils grew smaller, his eyes glowed but they where still blue. Danny open hs mouth and started niping at Dash's body. Dash was shocked, where danny bite it felt like kneedles where putting lava in him. Dash screamed bloodly murder and ran away, tail inbetween his legs. Danny started slowly walking to the nurce's office... Eyes still glowing. When he got their the nurce was shocked. Blood was every where.

"Fix us,save us, help us." said danny,but in two voices. The nurce fixed his wing. "Ok, you can't fly, take it out of that cast, or let anything near it. and you might want to have somepony els cheek you're voice; it sounded doubled" she said as he started to leave.

'How did I get from outside to inside? What happened? Wait! What's happening to me?' Danny thought as all the other ponies look at him in fear.

to be continued...

* * *

thanks InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 for fixing the stuff I couldn't spell! if you want ot see what danny and dash look like go to my profile and their's a link it my Deviantart page and their my two new arts.


	3. fillynaped

Danny was in history. "Ok we're going to learn about the Everfree forest, which most was distroyed for cities and towns and the remainds had a curse put on it from a Zebra that lived there. The spell ended her becase she still wanted to live in the forest. She was too weak from doing the spell to escape. If the princess heard about this they would be ashamed- but their too busy to realize it. They said the Zebra was turned into a ghost to protect the now newly named Ghostly Woods..." the teacher was explaning, but Danny wasn't listening, for there was a voice, an eery one at that.

"Use us! Or well both die of overload of power, or will force you! They're all ways that open!" there was a pause. "You'll use us when They start attacking," the voice finshed.

'Who are they? And who are you!... Am I going insane?!" Danny thought. The voice didn't answer.

"Danny who is the princess of friendship?" asked the teacher.

"Luna!" Danny replied, with out really listening to the question.

"Wrong!" The teacher said, rolling her eyes."It's Twilight Sparkle" The class laughed at Danny mastake.

"Stop it! It wasn't funny!" screamed a red Danny, which stopped the laughing. Dany jumped out of his seat and charged through the door. The door didn't stand a chance against the angry high-bred. A hole formed in the shape of Danny with his wings out where Danny had ran through the door.

"Danny, Wait!" screamed Sam and Tucker simultaniously as they opened the door and ran after him. They went different ways, but they couldn't find their friend anywhere. They just hope dthat if he did get out of the school ,that he would be all right.

...

Meanwhile, Canny was running on the sidewalk and wasn't looking, causing him to run into someone. It was none other then Vlad Master, the williest(Editors Note: The what?) pony alive, and a dear friend of his parets.

"Well, isn't it Danille! What're you doing out of school?" Asked Vlad.

"Oh! Mr. Master... The kids at school where making fun of me so a ran out of the school." explained Danny, who was nerves.

"Where are you going to go now?" quested Vlad.

"..."

"I thought so... Why don't I take you home?" Vlad whisped in Danny's right ear. "I-I know where my house is, thank you very much! " Danny snorted.

Vlad smile faded "very well..." he murmured. Danny was lifted into the air suddenly.

"Vl-" Danny wasn't able to finish becase a lemo drove up and Vlad through him in the back, still wripped in this magic. Vlad came in after Danny.

"I know every well what the voice in your head is. Once we go to my mantion, the one is Wisconsin( Skye: is that where it is, right?), I'll tell you more" He said. He put his right front hoove over Danny's head banged it in, knocking Danny out

to be continued...

* * *

k...spring brake i'm going on a cruse don't be gellis I don't want to go becase I can't make chaps becase useing a laptop cost money. so I'm sorry.


	4. changes to the mind and body

When Danny awoke his legs, muzzle, tail, neck, and left wing were in chains, making it where the only thing he could do was thrash around in hope of geting out.

"Just wait until I stabalize you... If I don't, you're body will die trying to stabalize youself...It would be realy painful and slow Death," Said Vlad, Who had his back to him mixing chemicals. Well, actually, using his magic from his horn to mix chemicals. "I wonder if you'll get a horn added when you change to you're ghost form, like I get wings when I turn into my form..." Vlad rumbled on, in his own mind. Danny started to thrash harder, wanting to get out of the 'fruitloop'. Vlad looked behind him at Danny and grew a wicked smile on his face. "This will not hurt me as much as it's going to hurt you, Danniele," Vlad sang in a happy tone. Danny started thrashing harder and harder. Danny's eyes grew wider and his pupils grew smaller. Danny suddenly got unbeliveable energy. With one thrust, he broke the chains that kept his hooves to the ground and his neck lowered. But with his left wing tied up and the other in a cast usless, his struggles were futile. Luckily, he was able to stomp around in that same place. If it wasn't for his tail still being stuck he would have been able to run!

"Now, let's get this over with!" Said Vlad, as he put his magic on Danny while it was still on the chemicals he mixed. He took the round cylinder off of Danny's muzzle. Danny opened his mouth to start biting, but Vlad put the chemicals in first. Vlad put the cylinder back on after he made Danny close his mouth. Vlad gave Danny an evil grin.  
Danny felt the anger leave with vlad out the door. Then the pain came, lasting for 3 hours, but Danny didn't know the time. After the pain was gone he tried to open his mouth but it didn't work. So he went to the neck piece. He suddenly move his right wing to his neck. Part of the cast still on.  
'Wait! It was partly ripped off by Dash this morning!' Danny thought. The wound was just a scab getting eaten away by green energy. He flapped it. 'Slash!' Went the metal as the wing hit the neck peice. After some work he got the neck piece off. Now for his tail; he sat down. He started to bite the chains. After a longer time then the neck piece, he freed his tail. Then, he pulled his right front hoove up his muzzle. Now he was able to slide the cylinder off.  
Danny didn't speak as he went out the same door Vlad did. It lead to the private study. Danny started to run but he stopped and opened the doors, so vlad wouldn't now that his prisoner was out. After a day of walking in the woods he found a town. From there he ran home because his left wing was still trapped and he didn't know how to fly. He didn't tell people anything becase they would tell the police and then tell his parents he charged out of school and got himself fillynapped. He was home later then curfue.  
"Dannile Pony Fenton, where were you today! They say you broke a school door, and left school for the rest of the day! And what's on you're left wing!" Screamed his mother, who was angered.  
"It's true..." Danny said sadly, not anwering her last statement.  
"You Don't get any food for this weeks dinner." Maddie said is sorrow.  
"Well I wouldn't want dinner for a week, any way! I'm going to my room!" Danny screamed in anger.  
"And Stay their all weekend, mister! You are grounded this week! " Maddie screamed back.  
Danny looked into his mirror to look at his right wing and to try to find out how to get his left wing free. What he saw shocked him. It was him but his black mane, white fur that covered his body (minus his cutie mark, tail,which is black and his last row of feathers'(black)) all of the colors' where flipped and his eyes where green and glowing. His cutie mark wasn't a ghost but the same one from the other pony he saw a 'D' with a 'P' inside. 'What's happening to me!'Danny thought.


	5. secrets

Danny was in his room. He finally freed his left wing... Well, he didn't TECHNICALLY- it just froze over then caught on fire last night. It was a day after his grounding. He was able to listen to the radio. He turned it on; it was playing a song from the band called the Legends. In a other sond it told them the singers name Skyefall and Maka, the difference is Skyefall has a deaper, female voice while Maka has a higher female voice. They name the song "Run!".  
Skye: Don't come any closer  
or I might snap  
You in half!  
I have no control of my self,  
so you better  
Run, Run,  
For your life.  
You have to run  
Unless you want  
to see what I've become!  
Danny turned the radio up. And went to lay on his bed. He lay on his back, looking at the cieling  
Run, Ponies, Run!  
I'm a timber wolf,  
ready to kill and eat you!  
Help! Me!  
I don't know what's happening!  
Maka: R~un!  
R~un!  
R~un! But not for fun!  
Skyefall: I don't know what's  
Happening to me!  
So don't take a step closer  
Or I might snap!  
(Maka: sings R~un! the rest of the song)  
Danny knew Oh!'s where next but they weren't oh!'s It was more singing.  
Skyefall: I'm your other half  
ready to kill!  
You never want to meet  
Your other side!  
Becase he's alive!  
So be careful-Danny!  
That made Danny shocked 'how did 'Oh's go to a hidden message! And how did she know my name that I would be able to hear it!' Danny thought.  
Skyefall: I'm losing Control,  
So stay far,  
far away from the sky!  
Danny listened more closely becase he knew oh's where coming up and fast.  
Skyefall: And don't come looking for me!  
If you do your wasting your time!  
No-one's ever seen us!  
If you try good luck  
Because we move!  
Danny blinked- it happened again! This can't be happening; he can't be losing his sanity! He's too young to! He keep listing.  
Skyefall:Don't come any closer  
I have no control of my self,  
So you better run,  
Unless you want to see  
What I've become!  
So don't come closer,  
Or I'll snap!"  
The end of the song. Danny had to get someone to listen to the song with him. They might be able to hear it. Danny's mom was to angry and his dad was working, which was hard for him becase he was a earth pony, and was geting help from maddie, who was a unicorn. So he went to Jazz.  
"Jazz, can you type in Run by the legends on youhoove?" Danny asked his smart bigger sis.  
"Of cource, little bro," she replied as she used her magic to type in his reqest. The song started and played through again.  
As it approached the first 'oh's, Danny yelled "Listen!...Tell what you hear!" Jazz keep listing  
"Oh's, so what? It's not a big deal!" Replied Jazz. The song continued 'til the next 'oh's.  
"Still oh's, Danny," said Jazz in a bored tone. The song finished.  
" Now that is done can you get out of my room? I have homework," requested Jazz kindly. Danny left and when he got to his room he started to fall through the floor. He yelped and he was now out of his house. He trotted to Sam's hose.  
"Hey, Sam, can you look up the Legends? " he snorted as he walked into her room. (her parents are off doing their jobs most of the time.)  
"Yeh, sure!" she anwsered. She typed it in with her hooves on her computer. A bunch of legends came up but what caught Danny's attention was an actual website of Skyefall and Maka. Their profiles said:

'Name:SkyeFall

Age:older then maka

gender:mare

type of pony:alicorn

Kin:Maka

pictures:none

Info: She is the protector of the skies and makes lyrics and books. She is very protective of her sister. She is very powerful. They say she sleeps in the clouds with her sister Maka. NO one as ever seen them or will see them.

Name:Maka

Age:younger then Skyefall

gender:mare

type of pony:alicorn

Kin:Skyefall

pictures:none

Info:sister of the protector of the skies and helps make lyrics and books. She is every outgoing. She is very playful. They say she sleeps in the clouds with Skyefall. NO one as ever seen them or will see them.'  
"Thanks, Sam! Now I have to get home!" He yelled as he went out the door. He was going to be in a lot of truoble!

* * *

NA:ON my profile their will be a pole vote yes or no. yes I will be ok with there being more Skyefall and Maka. NO I will not be ok with more. A yes cancels out a no and a no cancels out a yes. I will look after spring breac! Wish for your vote to win!


	6. dreamful wounder

Author Note: I re-made maddie into a flying pony and not an unicorn. so now if you are woundering jack is an ground pony, and jazz is an unicorn(I'm making maddie's sister an unicorn, so it was in the DNA) oh and the beta on this story had been band from this site by her mother! But Cocoaflower is gladly taking her place! :) I'm so~ Happy!

* * *

Maddie was out on a cloud, where all of the flying mothers go to talk, because she had no friends. She was thinking about her family when she saw something that shocked her. It was Danny! He somehow got out of the house AND worse, he was not trotting to the house, but away. But Danny didn't know that because he was too far away in his mind. She fluttered above the cloud she was laying on minutes ago. How dare he! She flew to the ground and went into town, the first building had 'Run run, but not for fun!' on the wall of it. There were a lot of ponies who loved the Legends, and 99% of them were troubled ponies whom believed the Legends understood what was troubling them.

Danny was thinking about what he just learned, when he looked up in the sky and saw clouds shaped to say 'Look in your emails.' Danny snapped out of it and started to go home, not knowing he had been caught, by the pony who grounded him. He trotted to his home...the question was... How would he get into his room? Fearfully, he charged at the wall and then jumped. Because of the fact he had jumped, he landed in his room. He ran to his computer, turned it on and went to his yahoo account.

'Dear Danny P. Fenton,

I will NOT teach you in the day, tonight when you go to sleep I will go into your dream, and teach you how to fly; this will make you the only, the ONLY pony ever to see me. My dear sister, Maka, will not be coming, for she can not enter other ponies' dreams. When she had her first nightmare, I told her I will always be in her dreams, I am breaking that just for you, Danny, so you better not take it to your head...just like 20 years ago another did and he went insane because he said I was a voice that haunted his consciousness... Anyhow, see you two night!

Your new teacher,

Skyefall'

Right as Danny closed down his computer, his mother came running.

"Young Man! Were you outside?!" Maddie screamed.

"If I was outside, would I be here, in the house, in my room, which you gave to me at birth so I wouldn't have to sleep with you?" Danny said smoothly. Maddie snorted and left Danny's room. Danny jumped onto his bed and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Danny's dream...

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. He was on a little cloud as a filly, with no cutie mark. It was day time there. Suddenly, Danny was lifted into the air by an alicorn. She had red eyes, a straight blue mane, and a blue tail. Her face was a darker colour of white then the rest of her; the back side of her wings were blue, while the front was white. Her cutie mark was a grey cloud in front of an setting sun.

For some reason, seeing her face made him smile. She smiled back at the filly. She placed Danny down onto the little cloud again, then landed on an cloud above. She was still smiling when she jumped off the cloud, with her wings folded. Then in a flash, she had them out and kept them up until she landed on another cloud.

"Come on, Danny, try, if you don't make it to another cloud, I'll catch you," she said, but she stopped smiling a toothy smile. He tried and failed 14 times, and finally, on the 15th time, he made it. Danny jumped in joy.

After he did it 40 times right, she jumped off her cloud, with her wings folded again. Then she let them come up and started to flap them. Soon, she found another that would fit her size and landed.

"Try, Danny, I'll catch you if you don't make it," she said kindly. And on his 15th try, he made it.

"Let's start racing! See if you can beat me! My sister can't," she said as she pushed her cloud near Danny's.

"Ya. Sure! This is kind of fun!" Danny said, happily. The two raced the rest of the time they had, with Skyefall always winning.


	7. NOTE!

this is a note to all how read this story I have moved to the astro boy fan dome. I'm so sorry but if the stories keep going it will feel like a chore to do. there are said stories:

**Danny pony fenton and his other side danny ghost phantom**

I loved this at first now no so much this would go on forever! I will not take this down. but you can adopt this story but if using my oc tell me what you do! for I was in summer school and let this group use an oc none of you guys know. but they made him sound weak and un selfish. so tell and pm me if you do.

**pitch's new catch**

I loved this at first now no so this had like 5 or 6 chapters left! I will not take this down. but you can adopt this story.

**The new little ankle biter**

I loved this story so much but now it's a chore! some day I'll finsh the movie. I will not take this down. but you can adopt this story but if using my oc tell me what you do! for I was in summer school and let this group use an oc none of you guys know. but they made him sound weak and un selfish. so tell and pm me if you do.


End file.
